Rarity/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 1-13
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rarity levitating a ribbon S1E01.png|Rarity's first appearance in season one. Rarity's first appearance S01E01.png|Rarity choosing a ribbon. Rarity rejecting the green ribbon S1E01.png|"No, no, no..." Rarity is "in the zone" S1E01.png|"Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were." Rarity smiling S1E1.png|Hold on dear. Rarity attaching bow S1E1.png|The perfect bow Rarity appalled S1E1.png|Sweet mother of Celestia what is that? Rarity surprised at Twilight's mane S1E1.png|"I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair." Rarity "Out of my hair?" S1E01.png|"Out of my hair? What about your hair?" Rarity 'This is a fashion emergency' S1E1.png Rarity pushing Twilight S1E1.png|Looks, like Spike's in love. Rarity is pleased S1E1.png|Now go on my dear, where are you from? Rarity 'You were telling me where you're from' S1E1.png Rarity tightening Twilight's new clothes S01E01.png|Rarity's first encounter with Twilight ends with a makeover, as do most of their subsequent meetings. Rarity accidentally releases corset S1E01.png|Ah, poor Twilight! Rarity Canterlot! S01E01.png|Canterlot! Rarity "Oh, I am so envious!" S1E01.png|"Oh, I am so envious!" Rarity demonstrating glamour S1E1.png|Rarity dreams of Canterlot... Rarity demonstrating sophistication S1E1.png|The sophistication! Rarity "I've always dreamed of living there." S01E01.png|Rarity beams at the mention of Canterlot... And looks adorable in the process. Rarity can't wait to hear all about it S1E1.png|We're going to be the.. Spike gazing at happy Rarity S1E1.png Rarity Twilight are the best of friends S1E1.png|Best of friends, you and I. Rarity decides to change the emerald S1E01.png|"Emeralds?! What was I thinking?" Rarity "Let me get you some rubies!" S1E01.png|"Let me get you some rubies!" Twilight drinking S01E01.png|Now, you have lots and lots of new friends. Twilight shocked S01E01.png Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png|Rarity looking at a red-cheeked Twilight. Spike reaches for hot sauce bottle S1E01.png Pinkie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png|It's like Rarity understands Pinkie. Princess Celestia is absent S1E01.png|Ah, where is she?! Rarity She's gone! S01E01.png|She's gone! Rarity face to face with Night Mare Moon S1E1.png|If this doesn't work, you're my plan B Nightmare Moon hears Twilight speak out S1E01.png|Rarity before Night Mare Moon. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Main 6 regroup S1E2.png Applejack don't you S01E02.png Pinkie 'It was under E!' S1E02.png Twilight retrieves reference guide S1E02.png Twilight reads as everyone else listens S1E2.png Nightmare Moon spies on the main six S1E02.png Twilight only can stop S1E2.png Main 6 getting directions S01E02.png Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png Main 6 going into the forest S1E2.png Applejack trotting into forest S1E02.png|The friends agree to accompany Twilight on the journey no matter what. Five friends walk into forest S1E02.png 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png Rarity mane bug S01E02.png Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png Rainbow Dash about to scare friends S1E02.png Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png Rarity falling S01E02.png Fluttershy rescues Rarity S1E02.png Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png Nightmare Moon mist at the cliff bottom S1E02.png Rainbow Dash describing her rescue S1E02.png Twilight care less S1E2.png Twilight very grateful S1E2.png Manticore attacking Rarity S01E02.png|The manticore takes a swipe at Rarity first. Rarity kicking the manticore S1E2.png|My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic, anyone? Rarity 'Take that!' S1E2.png|"Take that, you ruffian!" Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png Rarity weird hairdo S1E02.png|"My hair!" Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rarity runs away S1E02.png Five friends watch Dash deal with manticore S1E02.png Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png Friends cringe when Fluttershy approaches manticore S1E02.png Rarity and RD surrounded by scary trees S1E02.png Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png Twilight Pinkie run S1E2.png|Twilight: "Pinkie, what are you doing? Run!" Twilight tell me S1E2.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie "Make me frown" S1E2.png Pinkie 'I'd hide under my pillow' S1E02.png Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png Pinkie "So..." S1E02.png Rarity giggling S1E2.png Friends all laughing at trees S1E02.png Main six confused S1E2.png Main 6 bunch up on river bank S1E02.png 'How are we going to cross this' S1E02.png Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png Rarity angry S01E02.png Rarity of course! S01E02.png|Rarity scolding the group for being insensitive about the sea serpent's plight. Rarity standing in front of serpent S1E2.png rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png|Rarity comforting the sea serpent. Rarity looking up smiling S1E2.png Rarity crime against fabulosity S01E02.png|Determination Rarity nom S01E02.png|Ripping off a scale to use as a knife. Rarity cutting her tail S1E2.png|Short tail Rarity. Sea serpent and his new mustache S1E02.png|"Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful." Rarity aww S01E02.png|"You look smashing." Twilight oh Rarity S1E2.png|"Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..." Rarity short tail S01E02.png|"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Crystals surround Applejack S1E02.png Rarity element of generosity S01E02.png Rarity happy S01E02.png Fluttershy and Rarity with Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Twilight possible twitch S1E2.png Twilight not sure S1E2.png Twilight stand don't know S1E2.png Twilight right here S1E2.png Fluttershy and Rarity with Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Twilight there it is S1E2.png The Element of Magic S01E02.png Applejack and Rarity receiving Elements of Harmony S1E2.png|Rarity and Applejack gaining their necklaces. Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.png Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Main 6 ponies knocked out S1E2.png Rarity with her tail again S01E02.png|Rarity's tail is restored Fluttershy compliment Rarity S01E02.png Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|Rarity wearing her element necklace Main 6 ponies victorious S1E2.png Main 6 ponies looking at Celestia's light S1E2.png Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy look at the light S1E2.png The return of Princess Celestia S1E2.png Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack panning shot S1E2.png Main 6 ponies officially a group S1E2.png Main 6 anxiously awaiting Luna's response to Celestia's truce S1E02.png Pinkie Pie falls over from leaning too much S1E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png The Ticket Master Rarity Excited S01E03.png|''The Grand Galloping Gala!'' Rarity looking snobby S1E3.png|My, I have always wanted to attend. Rarity looking persuasive S1E3.png|But, never got the chance to go. Rarity Him! S01E03.png|Him! Rarity dreaming S01E03.png|Ooh, you'll find out soon enough. Rarity Fantasy S1E03.png|Walking in the Gala... Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|Why,hello Princess. Rarity meeting the princess S01E03.png|Bowing down to Princess Celestia. Rarity awesome face S01E03.png|It's him! The stallion of my dreams. Rarity daydreams about Prince Blueblood S1E03.png|Rarity fantasizing about meeting Prince Blueblood. Rarity YES S1E03.png|Rarity fantasizing about Blueblood presenting her with an engagement ring. Rarity wedding S01E03.png Rarity upset S1E3.png Rarity how could you S01E03.png Rarity disappointed S1E3.png Rarity "prevent me from meeting my true love" S1E03.png Pinkie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E03.png|"You Haven't!?" Rarity and Pinkie Pie 2 S01E03.png|Rarity and Pinkie Pie in The Ticket Master. Rarity questions Fluttershy about the tickets S1E3.png|Rarity questioning Fluttershy about the Grand Galloping Gala. Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png Rarity but S01E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png Twilight shouting S01E03.png Pinkie "oatmeal?" S01E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Rarity it's raining S01E03.png Rarity wet S01E03.png|Wet thanks to Twilight. Rarity "the best of friends" S01E03.png|Rarity and Twilight: Best of Friends. Spike eating his arm S01E03.png Rarity being intrigued by Spike S1E3.png Twilight laughing at Spike's outfit S01E03.png Rarity who needs him S01E03.png Rarity "oh, my goodness" S01E03.png Rarity day dreaming S01E03.png Twilight stuck S01E03.png Rarity starry eyed S01E03.png|The most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Rarity making Twilight try on clothes S1E3.png Fluttershy's blue wing error S1E03.png Twilight can't decide S1E3.png Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png Applejack & Rarity S1E3.png Rarity and Pinkie on balcony S1E3.png Rarity listens to Twilight's stomach rumbling S1E03.png|Ooh, sounds like somepony's hungry. Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie taking their tickets S01E03.png|Walking out with her ticket. Applebuck Season Rarity Twilight and Mayor talking S1E4.png Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png|Ponies cheering for Applejack. Party for Applejack S1E04.png|Decorating the trees Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Rarity and the others wondering where Applejack has been Spike Blush S1E4.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png Apples falling into Fluttershy's basket S1E4.png Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png|Rarity helps out Applejack. Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png 5 main ponies and Spike S01E04.png Clossing S1E4.png Griffon the Brush Off Rarity sniffing flowers S1E05.png|Oh, Flowers. Rarity sneezes S01E05.png Rarity derp S01E04.png Rarity sneezing S1E05.png Rarity realizes she's been pranked S1E05.png Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png Applejack and Rarity laugh at spitting snakes prank S01E05.png Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Gilda pointing at Pinkie S1E5.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Rarity at the party S01E05.png Rarity scared by Gilda S1E5.png Pinkie Pie "I did this party to improve your attitude" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie turns her head upside down S1E05.png Boast Busters Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E4.png|Oh, hey there, Derpy. Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Rarity pfft S01E06.png Spike and Rarity disapproving S1E6.png|Spike talking next to Rarity. Rarity surprised also S1E6.png|Rarity mutually surprised as Spike. Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png|Oh, guess Spike left. Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow frowning S1E6.png Rarity in disagreement S1E6.png Rarity shocked S01E06.png|Shocked Rarity is shocked. Rarity it.is.on. S01E06.png|Oh It. Is. On. Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png|Not necessarily the unicorn to face Trixie but... Rarity classy S01E06.png Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png|Rarity showing how a unicorn should have style and grace. Rarity worried S01E06.png Rarity green hair S01E06.png Rarity green hair S1E6.png|Rarity with a green mane, thanks to Trixie. Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Rarity proud S01E06.png Dragonshy Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rarity on edge S1E7.png Rarity we meant to do S1E7.png|"What are we meant to do?" Rarity beauty sleep S01E07.png Rainbow Dash hugs Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E07.png Pinkie "We can do it!" S1E7.png Rarity Camo Hat S1E7.png Rarity does not like her hat S1E7.png|Second guessing her helmet. Rarity much better S1E7.png|Found a better hat. Rarity Onward S1E7.png Rarity ready to get the dragon S1E7.png Ponies montage posing S1E07.png Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png|Meet Dragon with style... Rarity Style. Twilight and others set off S01E07.png The ponies head for the mountain S1E07.png Main 6 hear dragon snoring S01E07.png Twilight and friends "safety in numbers" S01E07.png Pinkie Pie "Rawr!" S1E07.png Twilight serious while everyone is happy S1E7.png Twilight calling Fluttershy S01E07.png Main six on side of mountain S1E7.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png Rarity and Pinkie playing tic tac toe S1E7.png|Rarity, so fine and delicate, is playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt. Rainbow Dash with her old cutie mark S1E07.png Rainbow Twilight and Rarity on side of mountain S1E7.png Main 6 "your turn, Fluttershy" S01E07.png Fluttershy stuck S1E7.png Fluttershy forgot to jump S01E07.png Pinkie Pie covered in dirt S1E07.png Rarity oh noes S01E07.png Rarity falling S01E07.png Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png A look of the dragon's lair outside S1E7.png Rarity and Pinkie staring blankly S1E7.png Pinkie Pie swings a rubber chicken S1E07.png|Rarity does not know what to say about Pinkie Pie's "method." Everypony is ready S01E07.png Rarity pushing Fluttershy S01E07.png Main ponies trying to push Fluttershy S1E7.png All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Twilight big smile S1E7.png Pinkie Pie waving S01E07.png Rarity bowing Applejack suspicious S1E7.png Rarity's pony charm S01E07.png Rarity looking up at dragon S1E7.png Rarity persuading S1E7.png Rarity examining jewels S1E7.png Rarity sucks up S1E7.png Rarity patting dragon S1E7.png Rarity scared dropping jewels S1E7.png Rarity upset S1E7.png Rarity explaining her plan S1E7.png Rarity thinking S1E7.png Ponies knocked out S01E07.png Main 5 terrified of dragon S01E07.png Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Main cast knocked out S1E7.png|Fighting a dragon isn't a good idea Main 5 surprised at Fluttershy S01E07.png Fluttershy Confronting Dragon S1E07.png Dragon crying S01E07.png Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy laughing S01E07.png Fluttershy 'Not everyone can be as brave as me' S1E7.png|"Not everyone can be as brave as me..." Fluttershy freaks out S1E7.png|Fluttershy freaks out Fluttershy faints S01E07.png|How cute, she lays in her back when she freaks out Look Before You Sleep Rarity using magic S1E8.png Dasy does magic.png Rarity "Ummm" S1E8.png|Thinking on how to fix the tree. Rarity has an idea S1E08.png|Idea! Shocked Rarity S1E8.png Rarity "Hey" S1E8.png|Seeing on how Applejack broke it. Applejack and Rarity fighting over tree branch S1E8.png Rarity is mad S1E8.png|Angry at Applejack. Rarity inhaling S01E08.png Rarity running S01E08.png Rarity "...any useful purpose?" S01E08.png Applejack looks at Rarity with anger S1E08.png Rarity smirking S1E08.png|A pretty but narcissistic smirking Rarity. Rarity owning Applejack S01E08.png Rarity enraged S1E8.png|Getting angry at Applejack again. Rarity and Applejack stare-down S1E8.png|Applejack vs. Rarity. Rarity unimpressed S01E08.png Applejack and Rarity retreating S1E08.png|Let's just go our separate ways. Applejack and Rarity clinging to each other S1E08.png Rarity clueless look S1E8.png|Did someone just call my name? Applejack and Rarity stunned S1E8.png Applejack has muddy hooves S1E08.png Twilight and Rarity "magical lightning rod" S1E8.png Rarity is happy S1E8.png|Happy to be in a dry place. Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png|''Be a polite guest, and,go and wash off your hooves.'' Applejack and Rarity arguing S01E08.png|Angry Friends Twilight no trouble S1E8.png Rarity thinking S1E8.png Rarity "me" S1E8.png Rarity reading Slumber 101 S01E08.png Rarity unsure about this S01E08.png Rarity having a bad feeling S1E8.png|I got a bad feeling about this. Twilight and Rarity mud mask S01E08.png Applejack "now wait just a goldarn minute" S01E08.png Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png Rarity mud mask S01E08.png Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight makeovers S01E08.png Rarity has a better story S01E08.png Rarity telling a story S1E8.png Rarity OOOH S1E8.png|Pretending to be a ghost Rarity "Oooooooooo" S1E8.png Ghost stories made up S1E08.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight telling stories S1E8.png Twilight "it was a dark and stormy night" S01E08.png Rarity scared of Twilight's story S01E08.png Twilight headless horse S1E8.png The Headless Horse silhouette 1 S01E08.png The Headless Horse S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack scared S01E08.png|''The Revenge of the Headless Horse'': Coming to a theater near you. Twilight "Gotcha" S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack noticing the hug S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack after clinging again S01E08.png Twilight wants smores S1E8.png Twilight ohhhh S1E8.png Rarity "at least say excuse me" S01E08.png Applejack pardon S01E08.png Applejack dictates Rarity's dare S1E08.png Rarity being dared S1E8.png|Rarity hearing Applejack's dare. Rarity soaking wet S01E08.png|Wet Rarity. Rarity is not amused by Applejack's dare S01E08.png Applejack in fancy outfit S01E08.png Twilight see AJ mad S1E8.png Twilight see Rarity mad S1E8.png Rarity objecting S1E8.png Rarity frowning smugly S1E8.png Rarity mad after being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity mad in a close-up S1E8.png Rarity yelling after being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity mid-being hit with pillow S1E8.png Rarity looking mad and determined S1E8.png Rarity with her pillow armada S1E8.png Rarity dodging a pillow S1E08.png Rarity in bed S01E08.png AJ vs. Rarity S1E8.png|Rarity and Applejack still at it. Applejack looking mad at Rarity S1E8.png Rarity squinting madly at Applejack S1E8.png Rarity complaining about Applejack S1E8.png Rarity trying to get her blanket S1E8.png|Get up! Rarity squinting madly S1E8.png Rarity sitting alone in the bed S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity "that's not gonna happen" S01E08.png Applejack shocking Rarity in bed S1E8.png Rarity five legs S1E08.png Rarity mad at sleeping Applejack S1E8.png Rarity fixing the covers S1E8.png Rarity fighting over the covers S1E8.png Rarity talking mad at Applejack S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack rubbing faces S1E8.png Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack afraid of the rain S1E8.png Rarity sad face S01E08.png Rarity scared S01E08.png Rarity cleaning S01E08.png Rarity covering her head with a book S1E8.png Applejack asks for help S1E8.png Rarity "but I'll get all icky" S01E08.png Rarity let's do this! S01E08.png Twilight "Does this count as camping?" S1E8.png Rarity Unleashed S1E8.png|Rarity: The Magic Unleashed. Rarity dirty S01E08.png Rarity sad S01E08.png Rarity happy again S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack hug S1E08.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight laughing S01E08.png Rarity "Are we getting any warmer?" S1E8.png Overjoyed Applejack and Rarity S01E08.png Twilight sitting with smiling Rarity and Applejack S1E8.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are happy S1E8.png Rarity with hair curlers S1E8.png Rarity "rubbing it in" at Applejack S1E8.png Twilight 1st party success S1E8.png Twilight have fun check S1E8.png Happy Rarity and Applejack S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity staring offscreen S1E8.png AJ and Rarity react to Twilight's proposal S1E08.png Bridle Gossip Main Six Hiding S1E09.png Twilight asks the ponies what are they doing in the dark S1E09.png Rarity background S01E09.png Twilight looking out the window defiantly S1E9.png Twilight's friends hide from Zecora's gaze S1E09.png Everyone presses closer to the window S1E09.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Rainbow Dash "A what!?" S01E09.png Rarity Dramatic S01E09.png Twilight sarcastic at Rarity's "lurking by the stores" description of Zecora S1E09.png|Rarity: "Then, she lurks by the stores." Twilight responds with a sarcastic, "Oh, my." Twilight "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png Main six among poison joke S1E09.png Twilight no such thing S1E09.png Rarity Harity S1E09.png|"I'm afraid I have to agree." hair out of her face Twilight and Spike shocked at Hairity's appearance S1E09.png Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png Rarity thinks Fluttershy is unscathed S1E09.png|"There doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with Fluttershy." Rarity "there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her" S1E09.png Fluttershy About To Speak S01E09.png Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png Spike bursts out laughing after Flutterguy speaks S1E09.png Spike dubs Rarity "Hairity" S1E09.png|Spike dubs her "Hairity". Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity S01E09.png Hairity and Spitty Pie S1E9.png|Blue Tongued Pinkie and Hairity. Flank Check Plot Point S1E09.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E09.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png Pinkie Pie Stepping On Rarity's Hair S01E09.png Rarity In Forest S01E09.png Pinkie Pie helps Rarity to look S01E09.png Pinkie spitting S01E09.png Twilight Zecora Making Soup S1E09.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png Rainbow Dash spills Zecora's brew S1E09.png Rarity normal again S01E09.png Rarity happy S01E09.png Swarm of the Century Rarity telling Rainbow Dash to stand still S1E10.png|"Stand still, Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash trying to get away S1E10.png|Must be hard to make a dress when the client is impatient Rainbow Dash grumpily sits still S1E10.png|Rarity, checking Rainbow Dash's hooves. Rarity is grateful for Twilight's appreciation S1E10.png|"Thank you Twilight. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents." Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png Parasprites from Twilight's mane about to emerge S1E10.png Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png Pinkie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png Rarity smiling at parasprites S1E10.png Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png|"Not only are you adorable, but you're also quite useful." Rarity looking at belching parasprite S1E10.png Rarity disgusted by parasprite reproduction S1E10.png Parasprite being born S1E10.png Rarity judging S01E10.png Rarity dissapproves S01E10.png ShockedRarity S01E10.png Pinkie showing off her harmonica S1E10.png|Rarity doesn't have time for Pinkie's eccentricities. Rarity on her way to get rid of the parasprites S1E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Rainbow with a Parasprite beard S01E10.png Rarity looks at Rainbow Dash S01E10.png Rarity running S01E10.png Twilight about to knock at Fluttershy`s door S01E10.png Parasprites leaving the cottage S01E10.png Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow shocked S01E10.png A bowl flies past Fluttershy S01E10.png Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png|Rainbow, Rarity, and Twilight consult Fluttershy, but even she has no control over the pests. Twilight imagining the worst S01E10.png Main ponies at Fluttershy's cottage looking nervous S1E10.png Parasprite about to puke S01E10.png Rarity eww S01E10.png Applejack marshaling her friends S1E10.png Applejack giving orders to Rarity and Twilight S01E10.png Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow rolling a ball of parasprites S01E10.png Twilight Nice work Applejack S01E10.png Going back to clean the mess before princess arrives S01E10.png Back at Fluttershy´s cottage S01E10.png Swarm flying past Twilight, Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"Where did they come from?" Rarity angry S01E10.png|Angry ponies. Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|''Fluttershy no baka!'' Rainbow about to land behind Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"What do we do now?" Applejack squashing a Parasprite with her hat S01E10.png Rainbow creating a tornado S01E10.png Pinkie Pie, what have you done S01E10.png|"Pinkie Pie, what have you done?" Pinkie Pie lost a brand new pair of cymbals S01E10.png|"I lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that´s what it is!" Pinkie is ruining their efforts to save Ponyville S01E10.png|"You´re ruining our efforts to save Ponyville!" Others leaving Pinkie alone S01E10.png Rarity and Twilight leaving Pinkie S01E10.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|The reaction to hearing Pinkie's music ConfusedPonies S01E10.png|"Parade...? Oh, yes, the parade!" Twilight, AJ, Fluttershy, and Rarity "Infestation?" S1E10.png|"Infestation...?" NoMorePonyville S01E10.png|The friends return to Ponyville and see the wreckage. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png|Don't worry, it'll all be fixed by the next episode. Winter Wrap Up Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png|Joining the Animal Team. Rarity 'And even though I love my boots, this fashion's getting old' S1E11.png|Rarity singing in the opening of the Winter Wrap Up song. Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png Rarity making nests in Winter Wrap Up song S1E11.png Rarity putting finishing touches on first nest S1E11.png Rarity inviting Twilight to help her S1E11.png|"Well, how would you like to help create Ponyville's finest birds' nests?" Rarity begins to instruct Twilight S1E11.png|Rarity tries to teach Twilight how to make a nest. Rarity alarmed by Twilight's nest-making S1E11.png Spike "That nest needs to be condemned" S1E11.png Rarity laughs off Spike's "condemned" remark S1E11.png|"Oh, Spa-ha-hike, it's not so bad..." Rarity "Maybe birds can use it as a..." S1E11.png|"Maybe birds can use it as a..." Twilight blush S01E11.png Rarity remaking Twilight's nest S1E11.png|"Let me lend you a hoof. Let's just untie this ribbon, and let me take out these sticks here, we'll shave this..." Rarity is horrendously behind S1E11.png|Why won't you be pretty, nest? Rarity stressed out S1E11.png|It's unfixable! I've lost a patient~! Rarity making a stack of nests S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png Twilight's special vest S1E11.png Winter is officially wrapped up S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Laughing when they see Spike napping on a melting block of ice. Fall Weather Friends Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png The ponies are cheering S1E13.png|Rarity cheering. Category:Character gallery pages